This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Nowadays, TV program data played on a smart TV might have come from various program source servers distributed at different geographic locations. After requesting and obtaining information of programs via internet from N program source servers distributed at different geographic locations, current Electronic Program Guide (EPG) server with carousel function rearranges and groups the programs to form EPG information with uniform format, which is then issued to the smart TV. The smart TV obtains and parses the EPG information provided by the EPG server, plays a program selected manually by a user, and at the same time obtains video stream of the program in real time from a program source server at the moment.